


Touch and Go

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey coursing with adrenaline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayoungrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/gifts).



Ian and Mickey keep heading down alleys and ducking through side streets, switching from escaping to chasing. They have no idea why they’re still running, but they can’t seem to stop. The brief moment of fear slips away as easily as it came. They’re far away from the sound of approaching police cars and not even being pursued anymore, but they’re still going. Their legs are pumping and their hearts are racing in their tight chests, and all the time they’re laughing. They run past all the places they know until they come to an unfamiliar borough. They swing around a corner and their feet skid as they almost collide. They pelt down the sidewalk until they come to a fairly unpopulated area and sweep between some tall brick buildings. They let their feet lead them into a wide-enough gap and they keep going further in. They finally begin to slow down, but the pure adrenaline is still coursing through them. Suddenly, Ian is pushing Mickey against the building and Mickey is pushing back, their eyes wide and breath puffing out quickly. Soon they’re not even moving deeper into the gap, but pulling and dancing around each other; a sort of battle between them. They try to one up each other, getting rough with every tug and shove. They’re grunting and grinning devilishly at each other. Then Mickey slams Ian into the wall with his body, pressing close and getting right in his face. They stare at each other, panting and feeling the heat radiating between them. The game they were just playing is forgotten instantly, their faces going serious. A beat passes and Mickey smashes his mouth against Ian’s hard. Ian grunts with the impact, but doesn’t feel the pain because of the chemicals in his brain catching fire. Their lips work together for an endless minute, then Mickey lets go, pulling back abruptly. Again, they stare at each other still buzzing with too much energy. Another beat passes and Ian captures his lips and is kissing him back eagerly. Mickey meets the wall behind him, but arches himself into Ian when he rubs against him. He moans low, but it’s deafening in the eerily quiet passage. Ian responds by pushing his tongue into his mouth. It’s hot and wet and Mickey can’t resist tasting the inside of Ian’s mouth. He pulls him closer and Ian openly groans when he grinds his crotch against his. They continue kissing roughly, the sounds of their shared arousal are loud in their ears. They’re exploring and letting the feelings overtake them just as they had when they were close to getting caught. Their hands are roaming, touching skin, and they’re so horny their hips thrust on their own. It’s driving them crazy to be this close together and so out of control. When Ian starts groping Mickey’s ass and sucks on his lip lightly, Mickey can’t take it anymore. He’s going to explode but before he shoves Ian away, Mickey lets out the most erotic sounding noise, that’s both breathy and strained and fucking delicious. Ian tries to swallow as much of it as he can, as he’s pushed back forcefully. He lands against the brick, his hands slapping to brace himself to keep from falling over. Mickey’s legs are so weak, he sinks halfway down the wall before catching himself. They’re facing opposite each other, out of breath and panting heavily. It’s silent as they come down from their high. Mickey closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh. Ian leans more easily against the wall, stable as the blood rushes back to the other parts of his body. Mickey looks up at Ian after a while, catching his eye. They watch each other, too stunned to even talk about what just happened. Instead, Ian’s face splits into a grin so big, it makes Mickey chuckle a bit unexpectedly. It’s not awkward, and they don’t plan on saying anything about it. Ian and Mickey just give each other a look before they’re off running again.


End file.
